


Trunks X !Fat Reader- Hidden Emotions

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Chapter Story, Confession, Confidence, DBZ x Reader, DBZ/reader, Dark Thoughts, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Romance, Hidden Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Trunks is an awkward turtle and is precious, chapters, fat reader, reader is confident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Emotions are so freaking weird, but the most frustrating one would have to be love. Was this how it felt? Clammy hands, stuttering over your words, and your heart about to bust through your chest? Whatever it was, it wouldn't happen...Keeping these emotion hidden would be for the best...right? [Fat Reader Insert]





	1. Just buddies...right?

**Author's Note:**

> There are some sprinkling over self-doubt on the readers side because of negative body imagery. Also the reader is fat, so there are descriptive words associated with that certain body type.

“Screwdriver, please.” 

Without a word, you reached for the cart filled with tools upon tools that many wouldn’t even know the first thing about and grabbed the requested item, handing it down to your boss.

After a few minutes of hearing the tool do its job, the blue haired woman rolled herself out from under the new machine she was building. Standing up and wiping her hands on a dirtied rag, she turned to you with a smile. 

“Thanks (Y/N), now that the main body is done and sturdy,” She gave a swift kick to the machine to prove her point, making you chuckle at her antics. “We can start calibrating the atom diffusion chambers and get some actual work done!” She threw the rag your way as you easily caught it and wiped the oil and grease from your hands too.

Throwing the rag back on the tool cart, you answered. “Yeah, once we have those all calibrated and operational, the plasma should be here from the other lab.” 

“Sounds like we’re right on schedule,” She started typing at the computer, your eyes scanning the many codes you knew by heart. “Well, since we’ve done such a good job, how about a break, (Y/N)?” Shutting down most of the machines, you gave a nod and followed her out of the lab and into her very spacious house.

“I just wanted to say thanks again for hiring me Bulma, it really means a lot.” Said woman turned her head a bit to smile back at you as she waved her hand at your words.

“You’ve said thanks every week since you’ve started here which was over a month ago,” Turning a corner, she led you to a very large and spotless kitchen. “Besides, you’re smart, witty, and stubborn… I like you (Y/N), you don’t take anyone’s shit and we make a badass team!” 

You gave a laugh at her words, as you could feel your face flush up at her praise. “Yeah we do, don’t we?” You gave her a grateful smile as she poured two glasses of lemonade and brought over a plate of assorted cookies.

Picking one up and taking a bite, your smile stayed on your face, making your cheeks puff out even more. “These are great Bulma, thanks!”

“Sure, just thank the store I got them from.” Sticking her tongue out at you, she picked up the sweet treat too and took a bite.

“Still don’t know how to bake, huh?” Sipping your lemonade, she shook her head. “Well, I could always teach you, I bake all kinds of stuff.” 

“Did someone say bake?” Turning your head, you saw Bulma’s son, Trunks who was also your good friend standing near the hall he walked down from. 

“No baked goods here bud, just store bought.” You said as the purple haired boy frowned making you and Bulma laugh.

“I’m sure (Y/N) wouldn’t mind making some of her baked goods soon though, even though you always eat them before I can get any.” You looked over at Trunks and put a hand on your wide hip giving him a look.

“They’re just so good (Y/N)…” He trailed off, a blush covering his face at being caught. You and Bulma only laughed at his embarrassed state.

“It’s fine, come over tomorrow and we can bake all night and I’ll send you back with enough for you and your mother.” You gave your friend a slight smirk, emphasizing a word to make sure your point got across. 

Bulma smiled at the two of you, glancing over at the clock, shocked to see exactly how late it was. Almost 8 o’clock at night, giving a small sigh at how she lost track of time again. She traced her fingertip around the rim of her glass, staring down at the sweet liquid within it.

When you both started working like this, so in sync with one another, time just seems like a non-existent thing. She was happy to finally find someone to help her with her experiments since she was stuck with brainless warriors all day. Though, as she looked at you and Trunks laughing and having a good time, her happiness only grew.

She was glad that Trunks finally found a friend and with that friend being you, it made her feel at ease. Seeing her son smile, laugh and just be normal for a change made the scientist swell with joy. Though, judging by the blush on his face, she knew that he wanted more. 

Bulma knew (Y/N) was a confident young woman. Growing up in a world that was raised to accept a certain standard of beauty, that didn’t stop you from being the badass girl you are. She always heard you refer to yourself as fat. 

You always say that it isn’t a bad word, it’s the right word to describe you and even though society uses that word as a sort of taboo, to you, it was nothing but the truth. Bulma admired your confidence especially when facing a world as ruthless as this. 

Wanting to help her son and give him a push she said, “Hey Trunks, why don’t you walk (Y/N) home, it’s pretty late.” Both of them looked back at you and you were about to protest her words until Trunks spoke up.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want her to walk in the dark anyway.” 

Turning to look at your friend you wanted to protest again until Bulma grinned and said, “Very true, we know you can take care of yourself (Y/N), but people are insane. It’ll ease my mind if Trunks walked you.” 

Heaving a sigh, you numbly nodded and got up from the chair and shrugging on your coat, making sure you were ready to brave the harsh winds of the city.

Turning to Bulma you shot her a smile. 

“Thanks for the cookies and lemonade Bulma, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow!” Giving her a short wave as a final goodbye, Trunks guided you out; hand placed on the middle of your back.

\--

The cool air hit you as you made it out of Capsule Corp. Your nose felt a bit tingly from the air as you scrunched it up a bit. You heard Trunks laugh, making it scrunch up more.

“What’re you laughing at punk?” Giving his shoulder a light nudge with yours, you both laughed. The silence that filled the street around you both made you calm and relaxed. 

“Just you being cute and all.” Giving a side glance at the boy, you scoffed at his words.

“Shut it with your lies, potpourri head.” Chuckling at his nickname, he slung his arm around your wide shoulders and pulled you closer.

“Lies? Now (Y/N), you know me, that’s not my style.” 

Leaning into his hold, your head hit the side of his shoulder. Glancing up, you could see your apartment in the distance.

“True, but when did you ever really have style?” 

Since he already had you in his hold, he locked his hold and tickled your side for the snide comment aimed at him. Your big arms started flailing around as he restrained one of them from hitting him. 

“You’re cheeky, you know that?” He kept up his tickle attack a little longer, your laughter echoing, making him smile at the sound. You had such a unique laugh, he loved it.

He finally stopped his attack and guided you up the stone steps of your apartment building. With your face flushed, breathing still heavy and smile on your face; chubby cheeks on full display, you glanced up at Trunks.

“Well, thanks for walking me home and all.” Your friend smiled down at you and opened his arms up for a hug. Rolling your eyes, you still complied and gave him a hug.

Breaking apart, he patted your head. “No problem (Y/N), just get some rest tonight, alright?” Waving your hand at him, you gave a nod as you walked into the door.

Glancing back, you watched Trunks’ back as he walked back down the street you were just on moments ago. Biting your lip, you gave a sad smile and made your way toward your apartment ready to unwind from the day.


	2. Being Bold has its Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a risk and hatch a plan. One filled with flirty comments, touches and smiles. Let the games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Descriptive words associated with !Fat Reader and some self-doubt sprinkled throughout.

Closing the door to your quiet apartment, you leaned against the cold wood and gave a heavy sigh. Lazily flicking on the light to your right, your place lit up brightly as if welcoming you back.

“Stupid Trunks,” Kicking off your shoes and leaving them at the front door, you dragged your feet down the hall, but not before switching on the radio with a push of your phone.

“His stupid smile,” Letting out a growl, your hands grabbed the edge of your work shirt and pulled it up and off as you shimmed out of your pants and kicked them in a random corner. “Ugggh, why is this so hard?” With frustration running through your veins; you wadded your soiled clothes into a ball and threw them into the hamper.

Flipping on the shower, the water blasted out much like your inner frustration towards your lavender haired friend. Seeing the steam whisking through the air, you deemed the water fine in your books and stepped right on in.

Squeezing a dollop of shampoo into your open palm you glared at the goop before slapping it on top of your head and scrubbing it in as if it’ll help wash the absurd thoughts about Trunks from your mind.

“It’s not like there’s any chance… I mean I’m amazing of course, but we’re best friends and all, there’s no way it would work.”

The wot water cascaded down your frame as if the small droplets were branding you. The tingle of your skin felt nice though, it brought you back to reality where you needed to stay.

Getting all the shampoo out of your hair, you continued with your shower routine as your mind continued to be plagued with various scenarios that could happen between you and Trunks.

Looking down at your fingers, the pruning process was evident meaning it was the sign you’ve been in the shower for far too long; even the water had started getting colder compared to the steaming hot water you started with.

“Why do I do this to myself?” You muttered as you shut the water off, the chill of the bathroom slowly wavering around your now slightly shivering form. Grabbing a fluffy towel, you started aggressively drying your body, getting under every roll, fold and crease.

Once dried, you slipped on some comfy undies and sweats all topped with a loose tank top finally feeling relaxed somewhat, but your mind was still reeling on about that stupid Lavender haired man.  
Rolling onto your soft bed, your eyes bore into the ceiling as if you were trying to will something to come crashing through to end you so you’d finally be free from these stupid thoughts.

“I mean, he’s so nice and sweet,” your voice filtered up to the ceiling as if it was listening to your woes. “An amazing guy really that deserves only the best and let’s face it, when it comes down to it, I’m not it.” Rolling to your side, you looked into the large mirror hanging on your wall; staring right at your reflection.

“For him I’m not anything but his best friend that says stupid jokes, is totally unladylike and looks nothing like some fucking damsel in distress.” 

Rolling your eyes at your own words, you stared back at the mirror. “Not like I’d want to be a damsel in distress anyways, but that’s what those Saiyans like, right?” Giving a short laugh, you flopped onto your back once more.

“He’s different though,” biting your lip, you mentally started comparing Trunks to the various guys you’ve dated and talked to through the years. 

“There’s no pity in his words or actions, he touches me without a care and the words he speaks are purely true because let’s face it, he’s a shitty ass liar when it comes down to it.” Laughing at the image of Trunks “trying” to lie and failing horribly was pure gold.

You’ve always been confident and voiced your opinions loudly as to not be melded into the background. Yeah, you were bigger, lumpier and softer than most on the planet, but did that really matter? No. You were happy with your life and you lived every day to the fullest, well….

Sort of.

Honestly, “sort of” didn’t fit well with you. You needed to change that and fast. Your smile never left your face as you thought about the person that you are and how you’ve never really been afraid of anything and why should this be any different? 

The worst that could happen is him saying no.

Why keep these hidden emotions locked away and making yourself go crazy from making up scenarios of what could and couldn’t happen if you confessed to him? It was like you were living some poor romcom flick; the one that had you hatching some stupid plan at the end and some shit like that.

Naw, that’s not your style.

Short, sweet and straight to the damn point; that was your style and you’re going to live by it!  
With energy and confidence surging through you once more, you popped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make sure you have everything you needed for baking tomorrow night.

The night you’ll confess to Trunks.

\--

You had extra pep in your step that was for sure. You did your morning routine with a wide smile plastered on your face and a little beat running through your head as you nodded along to it.

Walking into Capsule Corp, you greeted the office staff in the front with a smile and wave and made your way through the winding halls to the lab where Bulma would most likely be.

Entering the lab you were met with something unusual; silence.

Cocking an eyebrow, you stared into the dark room, perplexed as to why your boss wasn’t in there tinkering and working away like she usually did. She didn’t send you a text about not having to come in today.

“Mom had some important meeting that popped up last minute.” 

Jumping from the voice that came directly behind you, you screamed a bit only to bring your hand to your racing heart when you saw it was only Trunks; an amused look on his face and smirk etched on his lips.

“She was going to tell you, but she’d knew you’d want to go since it’s in space and all.” 

Your eyes went wide and you started to pout, cheeks puffing out and your brow creasing. “Damn right I wanna go!” You crossed your wide arms across your chest and jutted your lip out like a child would.

Trunks’ cheeks flushed up at the adorable display, but you were too busy pouting that your boss didn’t take you to space to notice.

“W-well, we could always have a fun day out. I know it’s not space, but I’m pretty sure there will be ice cream involved.” Your ears perked up at the mere mention of the delicious treat.

“Alright Trunks, but I’m holding you to that ice cream! So, what do you have planned for today?” You both made the trek down the long hallway as you looped your arm around his and leaned your head on his shoulder.

From the corner of your eye, you could see the tinge of pink dusting his cheeks as you both continued to make conversation. You inwardly smiled, deciding to continue your low-key flirting throughout the day to see if he’d do anything as a result. 

As far as you could tell by the blushing and stuttering warrior, this was going to be a very fun day for you.


	3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks knows what you're trying to do and honestly, he's in heaven. With a distraction in the way, will he ever get you to himself? Time will only tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A bit of some hand action in here, nothing too crazy or explicit.

Trunks’ P.O.V 

As (Y/N) and I made our way down the street, I couldn’t keep the blush on my cheeks at bay. Quickly giving the girl on my arm a side glance, I smiled at her carefree expression, smile showing off the dimples on her chubby cheeks.

The crowds started to thicken around us as I pulled (Y/N) closer. I could easily make out the blush that crossed her cheeks.

Deciding to tease her just like she did to me, I leaned down to whisper right in the shell of her ear, “Don’t want you getting lost on me now.” That seemed to do the trick as I heard a small gasp leave her plump lips.

I heard her give a scoff as she replied, “Yeah, you’re right about that, I’m so short, you’d never be able to find me again.” We both shared a laugh and turned a corner, the crowds dissipating to a small trickle.

“I think the crowds are small enough that you can let me go a bit Trunks.” Looking down at her, I gave her a smirk and slid my hand to her wide waist securing my hold on her.

“Who said I wanted to let go?”

Before she could say anything, a shrill voice cut her off and made us both jump. “(Y/N)!! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you and now here you are, what a coincidence!” 

My hand slid to the small of (Y/N)’s back as a girl came bounding up to us; smile plastered on her face.

“(Friend’s name), I thought you were away?” They both embraced, my hand still in place not wanting to let go of (Y/N). 

Pulling away, they both smiled to each other as a man walked up, slinging his arms around (friend’s) shoulders, pulling her close. She snuggled up to the man and turned her attention back to (Y/N).

“I was, but now we’re back! Oh, hey, who’s this?” She pointed up at me, brow raised. (Y/N) copied what her friend did and snuggled closer to my side; her soft hands caressing my chest.

“This is Trunks. Trunks, this is (friend’s name).” Sticking my free hand out, I shook her hand.

“Oh, this is too crazy! We need to catch up, oh! There’s an awesome karaoke bar up ahead; we can go and catch up there and have some fun!” Without waiting, (friend’s name) pulled (Y/N) away from my hold and started down the street. I could feel the irritation bubbling up inside me as I stalked down the streets, making my footsteps heavier than needed.

All I wanted was one day with (Y/N) by ourselves; was that too much to ask for? Glancing up at (Y/N)’s loud mouth friend; I guess I had my answer. 

Mom gives me a chance to get (Y/N) alone so I can finally confess to her and of course a friend of hers just has to show up and ruin everything. I could see (Y/N) glancing back at me, a sad smile on her face; another way of her saying sorry.

I ran my hand through my hair as a small smile made its way to my lips. I couldn’t be mad at her no matter what she did, she was just too cute.

We finally made it to the karaoke bar as (friend’s name) latched back onto the boy she was originally with. As they both went inside, I quickly grasped onto (Y/N)’s waist once more, holding a bit tighter, my fingers sinking into her soft flesh a bit. 

Her (eye color) orbs looked up at me. “I’m really sorry about that, I didn’t know that was going to happen, if you want, I’m pretty sure we can make our escape.” I laughed at her idea and shook my head.

As much as I wanted to just fly away with (Y/N) and go somewhere far away where we could be alone, I didn’t want to show her how selfish I wanted to be; at least not yet.

“Naw, it’s fine, besides, I never heard you sing before so it’ll be some entertainment for me.” She just huffed and puffed out her adorable cheeks in a pout.

“Whatever Lavender brain, the real entertainment will be hearing your deep ass voice try to sing some chords.” (Y/N) stuck her tongue out at me as we caught up with (friend’s name).

“Finally! I thought you guys got lost, our room’s this way, come on!” (Friend’s name) dragged the guy she was with down the hall as (Y/N) let out a sigh and we slowly made our way down the long hallway.

“She’s always been this way, always energetic and on the go; it’s exhausting honestly.” (Y/N) leaned against my arm as if to prove her previous comment. I laughed at her exaggerative state and rubbed her side a bit earning me a small gasp.

I grinned in victory liking this little game we’ve been playing as we entered our karaoke room; (friend’s name) and the guy already seated as they scrolled through songs. I led (Y/N) to the love-seat as we both sat down.

The lights dimmed down, the light from the screen the only thing illuminating everything as the instrumental intro started, (friend’s name) smiling with a microphone in hand.

As she started singing, I could feel (Y/N)’s hand slip down to my outer thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze; the movement only being caught by me. I could see the cheeky grin etched on her face as she decided to be even bolder and slide to my inner thigh; her fingertips dancing along the denim that covered her desired area.

Settling back into the love-seat, I leaned over to (Y/N)’s ear. “I never knew you could be so bold, I won’t stop you, but remember we still have all day and once I get you alone I’m not sure what I’ll do to you then.”

Those words made her stop her movements for a moment as I was eager for her touch once more, no matter how minimal.

Glancing to the side, (Y/N) had a blush on her cheeks. I just hoped we could escape this karaoke bar soon so I could have her all to myself. Seeing the hand that she was teasing with me moments ago, in the middle of us two, I grabbed it, holding it in my own and intertwined our hands.

I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks at the move I made, it was something I’ve always wanted to do, to hold her soft hand, cherish her touch and now, I finally can and honestly, I don’t think I want to let go.

Giving her hand a soft squeeze, we both focused our gazes on the activity at hand.

This day just took an interesting turn… for the better.


End file.
